A Different Kind of Hurt
by daphrose
Summary: Chase was used to Adam throwing him around and hurting him. But this . . . this was something else. Adam messed with his heart, and that cut deeper and hurt more than any game of "bionic brother toss." Adam ruined the one chance he had for getting a girlfriend, and Chase wasn't sure that he could forgive his brother this time. (One-shot.)


**Hey y'all! So I asked you guys to vote on my poll for which one-shot you would want me to post when I came back from my hiatus. Guess which one won! AND guess who's back! YAY! After I've posted this one, I'll post Deranged, then Big Girls Don't Cry, etc. (It'll be a few days/weeks before those go up, though. I still need to write them.)**

**Ai, so, this one-shot was ****_really _****hard for me to write. I kinda didn't want to. I'm not an expert on romance and even less so on broken hearts, so I'm afraid that this story didn't turn out very good. I'm also still getting back in the writing groove for Lab Rats, so I think that's part of my problem. I felt SO bad about doing this to Chasey! Which is odd, considering I've made him get sick, hurt, abused, tortured, and even killed once or twice. O.o But this is . . . A Different Kind of Hurt. *crickets chirping* Well, just in case you were wondering where the name came from!**

**One more thing: You guys probably all know by now that I don't ship Brase. I think they're siblings, so any interaction between them is purely that: sibling fluff. The "OMG Brase write moooore!1! 333" comments drive me crazy, so please none of that. Believe it or not, a sister ****_can care _****for her younger brother. (Though I'll admit that it's rare.)**

**You probably need to see Spike Fright before your read this, if you haven't already. It's kinda the whole basis for the story.**

**Now that we're done with that, let's get on with it! I don't own Lab Rats or any of the characters. The lines at the beginning are from "Spike Fright" and are not mine; I acknowledge that. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * A Different Kind of Hurt * * *<strong>

* * *

><p>Chase sat on the circular bench in the middle of the hallway, staring blankly at the row of lockers in front of him. When he heard his name being called by an all-too-familiar voice, he groaned loudly and got up. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his brother today.<p>

"Look," Adam said as he ran up. Chase turned and decided to give Adam a chance to explain himself. "I've been thinking about what I did to you and Sabrina and I feel kinda bad."

"Kinda bad?" Chase repeated. "You ruined my social life forever!" The events of the last night were still fresh in Chase's memory. Well, sort of. He actually didn't remember most of it.

"Chase, to be fair, you kinda have to have a social life for me to ruin it," Adam said. Chase rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Look! I only did it because . . . I was jealous."

Chase could hardly believe his ears. "_You _were jealous of _me_?" Oh, how long he had wanted to hear those words!

"I know, right? I still can't believe it myself. But I want to make it up to you. So I explained everything to Sabrina and told her you're the most sensitive, good-hearted dude I know. Okay? She'd be lucky to have a guy like you." Adam patted Chase's shoulder.

"That's it?" Chase said, hardly believing that those words had been nice. "No insult?"

"Nope. And she wants to see you again tonight."

"Wow. Thank you. I can't believe you did that for me. It must've been really hard for you."

"Oh, it was! Worst moment of my life!" Adam exclaimed. Then he walked over to his locker. "And I had to rebuild your molecule."

"You rebuilt the whole thing? Chase asked incredulously. Adam pulled out the new science project and handed it to him. Chase looked it over and frowned.

"Uh, Adam?" he said slowly. "This isn't a molecule; it's a Weiner dog."

"You see science your way; I see it my way. _That's _a molecule." Adam slammed his locker shut and walked away.

Chase chuckled quietly to himself and looked the molecule over. This would hardly be acceptable to turn in to his chemistry teacher. He could probably tweak it a bit, though. There wasn't much to work with, and it wouldn't be his best project, but he didn't really have a choice. At least Adam had tried.

When Chase looked up, he noticed Sabrina down the hall at her locker. He grinned and jogged up to her. "Hey, Sabrina!" he called.

Sabrina looked up and scowled. Chase slowed down a bit, wondering what was the matter. "What do you want?" she said coolly.

"I, uh, was just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight," Chase said hesitantly. His heart began to pound in his ears. Why did Sabrina sound so mad?

The blonde girl gave a harsh laugh. "Are you kidding?" she said. "After last night? No way!" She slammed her locker shut and turned around to walk away. "Just leave me alone!"

"Wait, I thought Adam explained!" Chase said, following her.

"What's there to explain?" Sabrina yelled, whirling around. Chase could see a few people in the hallway staring at them. "You acted all nice and sweet and I thought you were such a great guy, but then . . . then you showed your true colors, I guess. I don't hang out with jerks, Chase, and you're one of the biggest ones I've ever met!"

"Sabrina, wait, it's not like that at all! Just let me—"

"No!" Sabrina said, her voice strained. Chase noticed that her eyes were shiny and he realized that she was on the verge of tears. That hurt him: the fact that he had hurt her. "I hate guys who pretend to be something they're not." Sabrina took a deep breath and spat, "If I never see you again, Chase Davenport, it'll be too soon!" She turned on her heel and marched away.

Chase stood in the middle of the hall, staring after her. His mind was racing and he didn't know what to do next. The bell rang and the kids who had been standing around walked off to their classes. Chase heard a few of them muttering, and he knew that they were muttering about him.

When Chase turned around, he saw Adam leaning against the lockers, a smug grin on his face. "You didn't explain it to her!" Chase said in an accusatory tone as he approached his brother.

"Oh, I didn't?" Adam said, and Chase could tell he was trying not to laugh. "Must've slipped my mind."

Chase shook his head in disbelief. Wait, maybe he _could _believe it. In fact, he was surprised that he didn't realize earlier that Adam was tricking him. "Not cool," Chase said quietly, trying to keep his voice from cracking. He pushed past Adam and headed off to class, molecule-dog in hand.

* * *

><p>"I know she didn't really do it, but I'm still going to be careful around her," Leo said. "I mean, more careful than usual."<p>

"You can bet that she's done it at one point or another," Bree said as she fiddled with the key.

"How is that woman even a principal?" Adam asked.

"I've been wondering that for years," Leo said, rolling his eyes. "Apparently they'll let anyone do it these days."

Bree got the door open and the three siblings walked inside. She and Leo had told Adam all about their misunderstanding with Principal Perry the night before. But Flo had been alive and well that day at school, so Perry didn't have to go to jail. _Too bad_, Bree thought.

A few minutes later the door opened and Chase came stalking in. Bree frowned. He had been mad all day at school and wouldn't talk to any of them. Come to think of it, he had been acting strange since last night. Did something happen with Sabrina?

"Here's your stupid molecule-dog," Chase said gruffly, tossing an oddly shaped molecular structure at Adam. "Thanks for the F."

"Oh, come on, this thing is great!" Adam protested.

"Yeah, well, my chemistry teacher didn't think so! And neither did Sabrina. As if she wasn't mad enough at me already." Chase stormed out of the room before anybody could say anything else.

"What's up with him?" Leo asked.

"Oh, he's just mad that I ruined his date with Sabrina last night," Adam said blandly.

"Why would you do that?" Bree asked.

"Why _wouldn't _I do that? Look who you're talking to! Besides, Sabrina liked him, him him him, _him_! Not me." Adam fell onto the couch and sighed.

"What did you do?" Leo asked.

"You know that big mess Tasha made Chase and I clean up last night?"

"Yeah?"

"Spike is the one who created the mess."

"Spike?" Leo and Bree shouted simultaneously.

"Yup. Sabrina wasn't very happy when he started flirting with her, either." Adam chuckled. "She ran out and now she won't talk to Chase. What made it even better was when I told Chase this morning that I explained everything to Sabrina, so he went to talk with her and totally embarrassed himself."

"Oh, Adam," Bree groaned.

"What?" Adam asked cluelessly. "That's how we work, Bree!"

"Adam, that might've been Chase's only shot at love! Where else is he going to find a girl desperate enough to go out with him?"

"That _was _kind of cruel," Leo added. "Love is something else. I mean, if you did something like that to me and Janelle I'd . . ." He trailed off and Bree and Adam stared at him. "I'd . . . do unspeakable things to you!"

"Like what?" Bree scoffed.

"I can't tell you, because they're unspeakable!" Leo said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Right," Bree said, rolling her eyes. "Look, I'm going to go talk to Chase. You two stay out of trouble."

"Come on, we're in the living room!" Leo said. "What are we going to do?"

"You want the list in alphabetical order or in increasing levels of destruction?" Bree deadpanned.

* * *

><p>Chase sat in the corner of the lab, tablet in hand. He was trying to concentrate on the complex algorithms that could usually keep his brain occupied for hours, but today he couldn't focus. He wound up putting the tablet aside and rubbing his forehead.<p>

He didn't know what he had expected to happen. Of course Adam would pull something over on him! Chase was gullible, and he knew that. Still, he had hoped Adam would be mature for once. _Adam? Mature? Right! _he mentally snorted. Chase sighed and leaned his head back against the wall.

The elevator doors opened and Chase looked over at them. Bree walked into the lab and flashed him a slight smile. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," he said in return.

"Adam told us what happened."

"Great. So are you here to make fun of me?"

"Not exactly. Can I sit?"

Chase moved over a bit and patted the ground next to him. Bree sat down and folded her hands in her lap. "How upset are you?" she asked.

"Pretty upset," Chase said honestly. "But . . . it's Adam. I shouldn't have expected anything different."

"Do you think you could try to win Sabrina back?"

"I don't think so, considering she hates my guts. Her precise words were, 'If I never see you again, Chase Davenport, it'll be too soon!'"

"Ouch," Bree said. "Well, I could try talking to her, if you want."

"No," Chase said mournfully. "No. Bree, Spike is a part of who I am. Even if I explained it to her, he'd still be there. If he ever comes out again . . ." Chase left the thought unfinished.

"But at least she'd know the truth, right?"

"Yeah, but . . . I don't know. She didn't even give me a chance to explain. And I have a _lot _of explaining to do, and not just about Spike. I don't think I can be with someone who won't even give me the benefit of the doubt." Chase tilted his head and looked at his sister. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

Bree shrugged. Then she said, "Remember when Ethan and I broke up a few years ago?"

Chase squinted. "Yes. He didn't like that you would randomly leave all the time without being able to explain why."

"Exactly," Bree sighed.

"You know, I think I'm starting to understand why you want to be 'normal' so bad."

Bree chuckled. "Do you remember what happened after I told you that Ethan dumped me?"

"Yeah, actually, I do," Chase said, allowing himself to smile.

"You took me to get ice cream and go shopping. You paid for it all yourself."

"And you made me promise never to tell anyone."

"Well, I can't let people know that I was hanging out with my nerdy younger brother!" Chase shot Bree a look and she laughed. "The point is, you made me feel better, like only you could do. And even when I can be a real jerk sometimes—"

"Because you can be . . ."

"Watch it!" Bree said in a warning tone. "You're always there for me. And . . . I don't know . . . I guess when I destroyed my chip and ruined our team, I was scared that I had lost you guys, too. Maybe I realized . . ." Bree sighed. "Maybe I realized that you do mean something to me. So . . . I'm trying to be a better sister, I guess. I-I . . ." Bree gulped, "I don't want to lose you."

Chase grinned. "Thank you, Bree."

"And if you ever tell anyone I said any of this, I _will _hurt you!"

"I get it, I get it!" Chase said, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Look, I'm only ever going to say this to you once in your life, so savor it now, but you're actually a pretty cool guy. And someday, as soon as they invent space travel to Jupiter, I'm sure you'll find the right girl for you."

Chase pursed his lips and stared down at his hands. "Of course you would find a way to turn that into an insult."

"Where have you been for the past sixteen years? That's how this family works," Bree said with a wry grin. "Speaking of family, you're going to forgive Adam, right?"

"I don't know, Bree. He really hurt me," Chase sighed.

"You _always _forgive him. Heck, you even forgave him that one time he shaved your hair when you were eight!"

Chase ran his fingers across his scalp at the memory. "He's always tossing me around and hurting me physically, but this is something else."

"Maybe it was a good thing," Bree said slowly. "After all, you said that you couldn't be with someone who wouldn't let you explain things. Maybe it's best that you find out now."

"Maybe," Chase said slowly.

Bree stood up. "Look, I'll leave it up to you. But I think that you should at least consider it."

"Okay," Chase agreed. "And Bree?" She looked down at him. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I thought it over," Adam said without preamble as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. "I'm . . . sorry." He coughed and put a hand to his mouth.<p>

"You're what?" Chase asked with a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was perched on the chair behind the computer, listening expectantly to what his brother had to say.

"I'm not saying it again," Adam said, shaking his head.

"I didn't hear you."

"You have super-hearing. You did too hear it!"

"What did I hear?"

"That I said I was sorry. Wait!"

Chase laughed at Adam's confused face. "Are you being sincere this time?"  
>"Yes I am. I don't know what sincere means, but I am it!"<p>

"It means that you're actually sorry. Not like this morning, where you were only pretending."

"I wasn't pretending entirely. I was actually kinda sorry. I just thought it would be fun to play one more little prank on you. And I built you the Weiner dog to make it up to you." Adam held up the molecule-dog.

Chase frowned a bit. That had been a genuine gesture of kindness. And he had responded by calling it stupid. "Well, thank you," he said hesitantly.

"Look, I really was jealous," Adam sighed.

"I got that."

"Nothing like that has ever happened before—I didn't think it ever would. Maybe I could've reacted differently. Maybe I should've been happy for you. I mean, Sabrina may be the only girl who ever likes you. But I'll have _plenty _of girls who like _me_."

"Sure," Chase said slowly. "Well, I'm not sure that Sabrina and I were right for each other. I mean, I thought we were, but what do I know about love?"

"Exactly! See, that's been my point all along!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Look, Adam, I'm trying to say that . . . I forgive you."

"Really?" Adam asked with a grin. "Thanks, Chase."

"But," Chase said, holding up his hand, "you really did hurt me. _Please _don't ever do that again."

"No problem. It's not like any girl will ever be interested in you again."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Now that that's over with, how about a fun game of bionic brother toss?"

Chase groaned and put his forehead down on the computer as Adam strode over and grabbed the back of his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, sorry again for the crappy one-shot. There were a few funny moments that I was proud of, at least. That's gotta count for something. I had a particularly hard time with the ending because I wanted Adam to apologize and Chase to forgive him, but I didn't want to make it OOC. Hopefully I did all right.<strong>

**So this whole thing was based off a really cynical idea I got at the end of Spike Fright. For some reason, I just didn't believe Adam when he said he explained everything to Sabrina. So . . . this story came about. It's cruel, I know, but Adam seems to be doing some really cruel things lately. To be honest, I haven't liked him much on the show for the past few episodes. He just seems . . . ****_mean_****.**

**I actually really liked Sabrina. XD Honestly, I probably would've done the same thing she did when "Chase" (Spike) starting flirting with her. So I really didn't have a hard time with her reaction. That would be mine in the same situation. I'm just saying, don't blame her for anything! Sabrina didn't know what was going on. (Though she didn't let Chase explain himself, which is something you can blame her for.)**

**This is my third update in my mass update today. Woo! Daddy's Little Lab Rats and Now More Than Ever are already updated, so check them out! Walls and We Deserve Freedom will also be updated in just a few minutes. Check those out too!**

**By the way, I have a new thing on my profile called "Song of the Day" that I want to do for 2015. I already have info about it up on my profile, so I would appreciate it if you could check it out and either review or PM me and let me know what you think of it. I'd like to know if people would want me to do it or not. Thanks!**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading guys! Bye!**


End file.
